


In Which Johnny's Turned On By His Own Pants

by TheNightingaleLily



Series: Johnny/Female V One Shots [11]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightingaleLily/pseuds/TheNightingaleLily
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill for daydreamsonacloudyday
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Johnny/Female V, Johnny/V
Series: Johnny/Female V One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121597
Kudos: 72





	In Which Johnny's Turned On By His Own Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for daydreamsonacloudyday

V finished reading through the gig briefing she’d just received from Padre and waited for an outburst from Johnny.

“‘Talentless’??”

“Theeere it is.”

“That motherfucker. V, I need you to go put a bullet in his brain for me.”

“I am not going to shoot Padre just because he insulted your ego.”

“No, no, he insulted my  _ music.  _ What kind of fuckin’ gonk shit...fuckin’ boomer doesn’t know what real music is!”

“What the shit is a boomer?”

“People still listen to us cause we wrote  _ real  _ shit, what people  _ needed to hear.” _

“Uh huh. Here, looks like this is the place.”

Johnny peered at her through eyes squinted in suspicion. “You don’t agree with him?”

“No, babe, I love your music. Chippin’ Up, Don’t Fade Away…” For half a second, Johnny’s face fell. Okay, joking about the music was too far. “Hey. Johnny, I’m  _ kidding. _ You know I adore your music, Padre’s always had bad taste. Now let’s go get that guitar, hm?”

It took some tricky hacking to open the apartment door, but once V was inside, she was hit with a barrage of pure, condensed  _ Samurai. _ The music was playing over the apartment-wide audio system, there were countless posters on every wall, there was merch  _ everywhere. _

“Now THIS GUY has taste!”

“I, uh... _ yeah,  _ yeah he certainly has a taste for something.”

Johnny wandered over to one wall, where an old concert poster hung. “Ha, I remember this one. Piss-poor acoustics. Lighting came second, the grub was the worst.” He shrugged. “Course, the chicks made up for that. Best pussy I ever ate.”

“ _ Excuse me?” _

He looked at her with a smirk. “Technically, darlin’, I’ve never  _ physically  _ eaten you out,” he said, the smirk morphing into a shit eating grin.

“Thin fuckin’ ice, Silverhand.”

“Call it payback.”

V squinted his eyes at him. “Right.

As they searched through the apartment, V was astounded by the sheer volume of Samurai memorabilia, just,  _ everywhere.  _ Johnny had a story for each and every item— and to V’s relief, no more of them included performing oral sex on other women.

“V, you gotta take somethin’.” Johnny sounded absolutely giddy. “Your apartment needs a little more Samurai in it.”

“Jesus, you’re gonna end up turning my entire place into a shrine to you.” V said, as she made her way up the stairs and into the bedroom. There wasn’t much of interest in there, until she passed by the dresser and had to do a double take. “Holy  _ shit,”  _ she chuckled.

Sitting on the dresser by the bed was a very familiar pair of pants.

_ “Are those my pants??”  _ Johnny shouted, arms outstretched in bafflement. “Did this creep rob my grave??”

V held up the pants to get a good look at them. They were very nearly indistinguishable from the ones that Johnny wore, down to the signs of wear. “Ha! Must’ve got a replica made. You read his messages, I think he wants to be you. Wouldn’t be surprised if—”

“V,” Johnny interrupted. He was staring very intently at the pants in her hands. A smile was very slowly growing. “I need you to do something very important for me.”

V knew Johnny well enough to know exactly what he wanted, even if she hadn’t just gotten an inkling of it from his mind. “You want me to put these on,” she predicted.

“Yes.” He leaned in, his smile having reached its mischievous peak. “And then I’m gonna fuck you in ‘em.”

“Wh—is this some rockerboy narcissism thing? Johnny, we have no idea when this guy’s gonna be home and I am not keen on being discovered rubbing one out on his bed, wearing his pants.”

Johnny moved in close and locked eyes with her. “I don’t care. Shut up and take your pants off.”

V stared at him for a moment, her eyes narrowed, then shrugged. “Whatever, why the hell not.” She quickly slipped out of her jeans and tossed them to the side.

“Slowly, now,” Johnny purred, as she pulled on the brown leather pants. Slowly.

“Ya know, I think this is the first time I’ve ever  _ put on _ pants for sex,” she chuckled. And looked up to see that Johnny was not at all listening, but staring at her with fire in his eyes. He lifted one hand in the air and moved his finger in a twirling motion. V obeyed, raising her arms above her head and slowly spinning in place. “How do I look?”

Johnny pressed himself to her, a hand on the back of her head to pull her in for a kiss. For a moment he held her and kissed her like it was their first and their last. It wasn’t until he pulled away that V noticed his other hand was firmly on her ass. “Breathtaking,” he whispered. “Now get on that bed, pull down those pants, and let me at the _real_ best pussy I ever ate.”


End file.
